gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
What It Feels Like For a Girl
What It Feels Like For a Girl, en español Lo Que Se Siente Para una Chica, es una canción presentada en el episodio "The Power of Madonna". Es cantada por los varones de New Directions. La canción original pertenece a Madonna, de su octavo álbum de estudio, titulado Music. Contexto de la Canción Will se entera de el trato de los chicos hacia las chicas.Asi que hace que canten esta canción y todos comprenden.Puck es el unico que no entendi por que no pueden tratarlas como quieran. Letra Finn: Girls can wear jeans And cut their hair short Wear shirts and boots 'Cause it's okay to be a boy Artie: But for a boy to look like a girl, is degrading 'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading Kurt: But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like Wouldn't you? What it feels like for a girl Finn: Silky smooth Lips as sweet as candy Baby, tight blue jeans Skin that shows in patches Puck y Finn: Strong inside But you don't know it Good little girls They never show it Artie: When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak? Finn con Puck y los Chicos de New Directions: Do you know what it feels like for a girl? Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? Artie (Puck): Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently (Baby) Puck y Artie: Hands that rest on jutting hips, repenting Finn: Hurt that's not supposed to show and tears that fall when no one knows Artie When you're trying hard to be your best, could you be a little less? Finn con Puck y los Chicos de New Directions: Do you know (Artie: Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (Artie: For a girl, For a girl) Do you know what it feels like in this world (Artie: For a girl) for a girl? (Artie: Oh) Do you know what it feels like (Artie: Yeah) for a girl? (Artie: Oh no..oh) Do you know what it feels like in this world? What it feels like for a girl? Puck y Finn: Strong inside, but you don't know it Good little girls, They never show it Artie: When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak? Finn con Puck y los Chicos de New Directions (con Artie): Do you (know) what it feels like for a girl? (Artie: Yeah, oh) Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (Artie: For a girl) Do you know (Artie: Do you know) what it feels like (Artie: Oh, no) for a girl? (Artie: Yeah) Do you know (Artie: Baby) what it feels like in this (world) Finn con Puck y los Chicos de New Directions: For a girl? In this world? Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it feels like for a girl? What it feels like in this world? Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions